The only thing that matters
by silentwarriorX
Summary: The war is finally over. It should be a time for celebration yet Naruto has fallen into a deep state of depression, and only one person can bring him out of it. NaruSaku one-shot


It was all pointless. Nothing he did mattered, if he defeated an enemy another stronger one would always rise up and make more trouble than the last. No matter how many times he saved the village, deep down the people would always hate him. Or rather what was inside of him.

It didn't matter whether the Kyuubi was planted inside of him completely against his free will, it didn't matter that inside he always meant well, he always tried hard, he always protected the very people who hated him, they continued on with their hate, they despised him and in their eyes he would always be a nuisance.

Yet throughout all of this he managed to find one friend, he managed to build one bond that he thought could last forever.

But it didn't matter, because this too was ripped from his grasp, Snatched away from him like a thief in the night.

He thought he would always be alone, yet one girl still fell in love with him, she fought to save him, she confessed her love to him, Hinata was a great girl, he knew she would make a loving loyal wife one day. But it didn't matter. She wasn't the woman he loved, the woman he thought about every day of his life, the woman he yearned for, that he would cross the world a thousand times ripping down any enemy In his path just to be with. But it didn't matter because he knew no matter what he did she would never love him, because she loved another, the very same friend he had formed this seemingly unbreakable bond with just had to be the one she fell in love with, that was his life, no matter what he did nothing mattered.

At least that's what he thought on this day, the war was over, he had won, Madara, Obito, Sasuke. He had overcome them all. But it didn't matter because he still felt empty inside.

He thought if he ended this war he could finally be happy, but apparently fate was working against him.

he was forced to kill his best friend.

Sure he though he could save him, he thought he could do anything, but the light he thought was still alive in Sasuke wasn't, and he had to put him down, and in the process put out the light inside himself as well.

Just as he foretold him and Sasuke both died that day, only on different ways. While Sasuke may have died physically Naruto died on the inside, he killed the first friend he ever had. Sure Sakura acted like she understood, she put on that fake smile and told Naruto he did what had to be done, but it didn't matter, he knew she was lying, he knew deep inside she resented him, he knew she saw her as the monster that was inside of him, just as everyone else did.

So here he sat alone in his empty home, broken and alone, he was going to leave this village and never come back, maybe somewhere out there he could find happiness, maybe find people that loved him despite the monster inside.

No. Nobody would ever accept him. It didn't matter what he did. Nothing mattered.

Suddenly Naruto was broken out of his train of thought by a knock on the door, he slowly dragged himself over to the door and slowly pulled it open hesitantly, and what he saw only made him hurt inside, there stood Sakura.

"Naruto.. I just came by to tell you something I've been trying to tell you since the War ended, Naruto I..."

She was cut off as Naruto put his finger over her lips

"You don't have to say anything Sakura, I know exactly how you feel, you resent me, I killed the only man you ever loved and you can never forgive me, I understand if you never want to see me agai..."

Suddenly Naruto was cut off as Sakura lunged forward and pressed her lips up against his, he could feel all of her built up emotions raging through her as she shoved her tongue into his mouth. He was so stunned he fell to floor, and Sakura fell on top of him, yet she didn't let go, she continued to deepen the kiss until Naruto finally broke away.

"Sakura... wh"

This time it was her that pressed her finger against His lips.

"It doesn't matter. You may have killed his body, but the Sasuke I loved died a long time ago, and when that happened I was finally able to slowly realize what was right on front of my eyes the whole time, You Naruto. I love you, and i came here to verify that you felt the same way, you don't have to say anything, that kiss told me everything I need to know. And right now it's just me, and you. This is the only thing that matters"

And she was right. A huge smile spread across Naruto's face and he pulled Sakura down to continue their kiss. He had been through hell and back, he had lost his best friend, his father figure, his innocence, he had lost so many things. But right now it didn't matter, because he was with the Woman he loved.


End file.
